


【毒埃】+【锤基】小黑猫

by YSBLSW



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YSBLSW/pseuds/YSBLSW





	1. Chapter 1

“我们把这个小恶魔的头咬掉吧！！！”毒液第8102次盯着眼前刚捡回来半个月的小黑猫向埃迪叫嚣着。

“毒液，洛基是只好猫。我们怎么说好的？不能随便咬掉好人的头。”

“呲！”埃迪怀中名为洛基的小黑猫向那个悬浮在半空的黑脑袋呲着牙。

毒液也学着小黑猫的样子的向洛基呲了呲牙，两排尖锐又参差不齐的牙齿，加上毒液的外貌看上去格外有威（xia）慑（ren）力。

“喵！”小黑猫一下弓起了身子，全身都炸毛了，一坨黑色的小影子窜到了沙发底下，“害怕”的看着那坨黑色脑袋。

“毒液！我们不是说好了别去吓洛基吗？！”说着埃迪无奈向洛基走去，小家伙像是害怕极了，怎么哄都不肯出来。

埃迪白了一眼身后的黑脑袋，转身去冰箱里拿了小黑猫最喜欢的布丁，想要安慰小黑猫。

看见埃迪转过身的小黑猫挑衅的冲着毒液呲了呲牙，满脸写着“哼，愚蠢的外星蝼蚁！还想跟我斗！”的表情。

？？？！！！

“不准喂它！它是个小骗子！刚刚还凶我们！......那是我们的巧克力布丁！！！！埃迪！！！”

不理毒液的呼喊，埃迪将布丁放在沙发外面，看着小黑猫迟疑了一会儿，随后看了看他，又看了看毒液，害怕的又缩回了沙发。

不一会儿像是抵不住布丁的诱惑一样，洛基又探出一个小脑袋观察了一下四周，小心翼翼的伸出一个小爪子够了够布丁。可惜小爪子短了，怎么够都差那么一点。

“小家伙快出来吧，出来就能吃了。”埃迪循循善诱道。

够了一会儿无果后，小黑猫仿佛下定了很大决心，慢慢从沙发底下钻了出来，凑到了布丁前伸出粉色的小舌头舔了舔布丁，开始吃了起来。

“那是我们的巧克力布丁！！！啊，我要咬掉他的头！！！！！”

无视毒液的埃迪一直带着一种慈爱的笑容看着眼前的一幕，看到洛基终于出来以后，他不禁欣慰的笑了笑。伸出右手在小黑猫的头上挠了挠。

“埃迪！！！！不许你碰他！！！！！放下你的手！！放下！！！！”

洛基看着气急败坏的毒液心里一阵得意，“喵！（小样儿，跟我斗！）”随即就势趁着埃迪抚摸着自己的手蹭了上来，在埃迪的身边蹭过去。

！！！！！

“埃迪！！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊我要咬掉这个臭黑猫的脑袋，把皮剥下来，然后把他的尸体五马分尸！！！！”

“等下我们去买巧克力和炸薯球。”埃迪诱惑着。

！！！！！！！

绷住！

不能妥协！

今天这个家有猫没他，有他没猫！

呸！这个家一定有他！

“乖啦毒液。”埃迪像撸猫一样的摸了摸毒液的头。“你最好了。”

“............嗯～”

那就......再忍忍那个小骗子吧。

 

看着相亲相爱的两人，洛基心里不禁一阵酸涩。看了看窗户外流光四溢的世界，洛基万分惆怅。

傻锤子，你究竟去哪儿了？

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

几天后。

埃迪和毒液都外出了，家里只剩他一猫。

吃饱喝足后的小黑猫洛基正在阳台上为自己清理着毛发，和煦的阳光通过透明的玻璃窗洒了进来，暖暖的烤在他身上，照到洛基油光水滑的皮毛上，仿佛给小黑猫镶了个金边。

洛基沉浸在一种岁月静好中，不由得摇起了小尾巴。

然而，想到了自己和索尔被变形后罚到中庭的原因……..洛基的绿眸眯成了一条线，圆圆的小爪子也露出了锋利的指甲。

等到弗丽嘉回来以后他一定要告状！该死的海拉！自己不就是恶作剧烧了她那头小黑狼芬里尔的毛嘛，明明当时说了没关系，结果一趁奥丁和弗丽嘉不在，她就把连同护着自己的索尔也一起变了形，送到了中庭。

他们俩马上快到中庭时，他却突然被不知道什么东西击中，直接整个猫从传送通道中提前飞了出去，腿骨受伤后直接晕了过去。

醒来后就遇到了埃迪并被带回了家细心照料，但是索尔却不知所踪。

洛基十分担心索尔，想着养好伤之后就出发去找他。

直至一周前，他本来伤养好了准备出发时，被海拉封印的法力突然恢复了一点，他立马用他俩特殊的方法联系上了索尔。但是他只来得及告诉对方他在旧金山，还没说出自己的确切位置时联系就中断了，他们最后一句话就是索尔卡顿着告诉他让他待在原地等他。

这么一等一周又过去了。每天他都无比烦心这件事。

在埃迪家这段时间，其实最初只有他们两人的时候还是很愉悦的。

埃迪这个蝼蚁和一般的蝼蚁相比还是好一点，他会带着慈爱的目光抚摸自己的毛发，会耐心的帮自己的伤口上药，会给自己吃好吃的布丁，甚至有时会喂自己一些巧克力和炸薯球。

虽然要是这么喂其它猫也许早就死翘翘了。

不过埃迪总是看着自己发呆，像是通过自己看到了其他什么东西的感觉，一副人在心不在的样子。

他能在埃迪身上感觉到一种失去重要东西后的悲伤。

甚至，他总是能听到埃迪在睡梦中呢喃着一个名字。

“毒液。”

毒液是埃迪失去的人吗？

不然怎么埃迪每每在午夜梦回的时候都会呼喊出那个名字？

不过…….什么正常人会叫毒液？？？！！！这么奇奇怪怪的名字！

洛基后面才知道，原来毒液真的不是正常“人”。

他们两人恬静的生活大概也是在那时候结束的吧，自从那个黑色的外星共生体到来之后。

那一天晚上，他睡得很不踏实。先是埃迪房间里传来了一些不雅的声音，随后他看见埃迪出来找了瓶橄榄油后又回到了房间，从埃迪不稳的呼吸声他就能听出刚刚这个男人在他房间里干了什么。  
翻了翻白眼，洛基换了个姿势趴着，想屏蔽掉来自外界的声音好好睡一觉。

还没睡着，正迷迷糊糊的时候又听到了一点动静，使得洛基一下从睡梦中惊醒，恰巧看到一个黑黑的影子潜入了埃迪的房间，高大的身影挡住了埃迪，他本来准备冲上去的，却看到那个外星生物在听到埃迪喘息呢喃着“毒液”时僵住了。

他能感受到那个外星生物内心的波澜，一种欣喜若狂和一种迫不及待的…….欲望。

难道那就是“毒液”？

接着他就看着那个黑黑的外星生物冲着床上的埃迪扑过去。

知道下一幕会发生什么的洛基迅速闭上了眼睛，只听到伴随着关门声而来的还有一声“Miss me?”

……

“洛基你快来看看我们带回来了什么~”埃迪的声音把洛基的思绪拉了回来，他优雅的从窗台下跳了下来，一抬眼发现埃迪和毒液回家了，他还带回来了……..

“汪汪汪！！！！！！！！（底迪！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！）”

咚咚咚，一只身上脏兮兮的巨大金毛向洛基冲了过去，一下把洛基肚子朝上的扑倒在地上，舌头不停的舔着洛基的肚子。

“汪汪！！！（底迪我终于找到你啦！！！！！！！！）”索尔热情的想洛基传达着他的思念之情。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小恶魔你也有今天！”毒液阴阳怪气的嘲笑道，“我就说吧，这个金色的东西一定会跟那个小恶魔‘处的很好’。”

“嗯，看来这只狗狗真的很喜欢洛基呢。”埃迪慈爱的看着眼前的一幕。

这下小恶魔找到了想找的人总该走了吧。想到这里毒液不由得在心里翘起了尾巴，他真机智！现在弄走了小恶魔，埃迪就是他一人的了！

呸！埃迪本来就是他一人的！

“喵~！（傻锤子别舔了~！）”洛基叫了一声，那叫声听起来十分回旋婉转，像在撒娇一般。

“喵？（你怎么找到我的？）”

“汪汪！（我找了好久，旧金山真的很大。我走了好久…….终于在路上闻到了你的味道，就跟他们回来了，没想到真的找到你了！）”索尔激动的蹭着眼前失而复得的小黑猫。

看着索尔身上脏脏的，原本炫目的金色毛发被一团团污渍掩盖，显得十分暗淡，想必这一路一定是吃了很多苦吧，洛基不由得心疼起来。

“还不知道你叫什么名字呢小伙计。”埃迪揉了揉索尔的脑袋。

“汪（我叫索尔，奥丁之子，雷霆之神）”看着眼前帮助自己找到底迪还帮助了洛基的人，索尔立马就把埃迪当成了自己朋友，并开始了自我介绍。

“他叫索尔，埃迪。好了，你们这下该走了吧。”毒液不耐烦的“翻译”着索尔的话，并催促那一猫一狗，希望他们赶快离开。自己还想跟埃迪好好培养培养感情，做些爱做的事呢。

“索尔，真是个好名字，索尔你以后要跟洛基好好相处哦。我去给你们找点吃点，以后的日子还请多多关照。”埃迪说完又抚摸了一下小黑猫的头便起身向厨房走去。

什么？？？？！！！！！！以后的日子？？？？？？！！！！！！！

“汪！（多多关照！）”索尔笑着摇了摇那条粗粗的大尾巴。

“喵喵~（傻了吧~你以为我找到他就会离开吗？当然是得待到我们恢复再离开啊，寄！生！虫！）”洛基挑衅又带点嘲笑的看了毒液一眼。

“我们把这个小恶魔的头咬掉吧！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

END


End file.
